Letters
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Gunther had been writing letters for Cece since he learned to write. What would happen if someday, he takes her phone, and she tries to get it back by entering his apartment? Would she find some letters? How would it be like? OneShot, GeCe.


Heya! Here it is another one-shot. I had the idea while I was reading a letter, lol. I recommend you to read it while you're listening to 'Never Gonna Leave This Bed' by Maroon 5. It has nothing to do with it, but it makes the story warmer :3

* * *

"Rocky! Gunther took my phone and he won't give it back!" Cece almost shouted at Rocky.

"I told you that you couldn't play Angry Birds while we are on the class."

"What? So, you're by his side?"

"No, Cece. Of course I'm not." Rocky took her books and started walking. "Did he say the reason why did he do it though?"

"He said I was bothering him of doing his text, or something..."

"It had lines?"

"Yes, it had..." Cece said, still angry.

"It had title page?"

"No."

"His letter was pretty good?"

"Yeah."

"It smelled good?"

"Why yes, I even asked what perfume it was..."

"So, he's doing a letter."

"A letter? Why'd he do it? People have e-mail!"

"Letters are romantic."

"Wait, if it's romantic, he's going to give this to someone."

"So, who is it?"

"I don't know."

"We need to discover!"

"We need to take my phone back!"

"Okay, we can sneak into his apartment, see who is he going to give the letter, take your phone back and go back home." Rocky said.

"It sounds like a plan." Cece stated.

"Because it is a plan."

"Oh. What is the plan if he see us in the apartment?"

"Run."

"Oh."

* * *

Later that Night.

"Let's go, Cece. We have to go to Gunther's apartment."

"What? But Rocky, he's also going to his apartment! He'll see us."

"Not anymore, I asked Ty to call Gunther to hangout."

"Oh, great idea Rocky! You always complete my plans." Cece smiled.

"How is this your plan? I planned everything."

"Okay Rocky.. I'll let you take the credits this time." Cece sighed.

"What? But you- You know what? Let's just go."

...

Some minutes later, they were on the 'on case of fire' stairs and then they entered the room. Cece started looking for her phone, but didn't find.

"Rocky! My phone is with him." Cece touched her shoulder.

"Rocky?" She shook her again. Rocky was frozen. "Rocky, what happened?"

Rocky just pointed to a mountain of letters, all off them with Cece's name.

"What the..." Cece kneed and started looking at the letters.

She took one, which smelled like her favorite perfume. She opened and started reading.

"Dear Cece,

You'll probably find this somewhere in the future, when you will probably be happily married with your husband. All because I didn't have enough courage, all because I was much of a coward not to tell you how I feel/felt about you. I've been going crazy since I was a little child, because you sincerely drives me insane. I love you, I have always. But again, I don't have the courage to tell you. Every single time I came face-to-face with you...I wanted to kiss you, wanted to take your hand, touch your skin, look at your eyes, tell those little 'three words'.

I want to tell you how every single time I called you ugly, I was lying because I hadn't courage to tell you how pretty you are. How every time I criticized your personality, I was trying to say the otherwise, because I love the way you worry about your friends and actually secretly wished you'd care about me like that. How every single time I insulted your bangs or called them stupid, I wanted to say that I actually loved your bangs and that they make you look sweeter, younger. That every single time I offended your style, your way to dress, I wanted to say that actually, they fit you perfectly, and that you're perfect.

I've always wanted to touch you, to make you smile, to look at you and say; 'That's my girl, and she's only mine.'. But unfortunately, I can't. I congrulate the guy who will be able to do everything I wanted to, but I couldn't. I wish you the best. But this letter will be probably one of the other plenty of letters that I never sent. I love you, Cece."

Cece hadn't noticed that she was crying until she stopped reading. Rocky putted a hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

"Is everything okay, Cece?" She asked worried.

"He loves me, Rocky." She said.

"I know..."

"And I love him too..."

"I know...You kept from me, but I know.."

"He thinks he'll never have a chance with me..."

"I know, Cece.."

"He teases me, he keeps offending me, insulting me, but he loves me...And I do the same.."

"Yes, Cece...What will you do?"

"Keep reading, Rocky."

"I need to go home, Cece."

"Okay, I'll stay."

"But he'll see you."

"I'll stay."

"Ok, then I'll go home."

"Bye."

* * *

After hours reading, Cece heard footsteps, so she hid underneath the bed. She saw Gunther's feet, and he saw the letters all over his bed.

"What the..." He said to himself. "Oh, Cece...I wish you knew."

"I know..." She whispered to herself.

He picked up the letters, went to take a shower and 1 hour later went sleep. Cece waited more 15 minutes, just to make sure he was really sleeping, and saw her phone on his jacket's pocket. She bumped into his shelf and he suddenly woke up and saw Cece.

"Cece? What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

"Aaah...I was looking for my phone." She said.

"So you decided to hid under my bed?"

"No, I just..."

"Explain." He demanded.

"Okay..." She said and he crossed his arms. "But first, explain the letters." She completed.

"W-what letters?"

"The letters you have." She pointed to his shelf.

"They're not letters." He muttered.

"Oh, no? So, let me show you." She said, walking to the shelf, but he stood in front of it.

"Let me..." She said, trying to take the letters.

"Cece, stay away, please."

"No, I want the letters." She said, putting her arm over his shoulder, trying to take the letters.

He then, wrapped an arm around her waist, picked her up and threw her on bed. So, he ran to the letters and hid them.

"Gunther, give me the letters." She said serious.

"No."

"Give me the letters."

"Nope."

She then jumped on him, tackling him to the floor, both her legs on either side of him. He took her wrists and switched sides with her, getting on top of her. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Are you crazy, Cece?" He asked her furiously.

"You won't really give me the letters?"

"Why'd I do it?"

"Gunther, please. At least explain."

"Explain what?"

"How long have this been happening?" She asked.

"Since I learned to write."

"Why didn't you give me any of them?"

"I was afraid of rejection."

"Still. I'd never embarrass you, or reject you." She said, fighting to free her wrists, but she couldn't, since he was supporting his hand on the floor. He tightened the hold, not letting her go. Which moment made him lose balance and stay only 3 inches away from her lips.

"I didn't know.."

"I didn't know either, Gunther. But I am sure that if you had gave me these letters before, I'd not, and I repeat, I would not embarrass you. I'd be embarrassed to say that I return the feeling." She said, shaking her wrists until he fell some more and was almost kissing her, both of them laying on the floor. "I'd say yes to your question." She felt his heart starting beat faster.

Then she lifted her head and kissed him. He let go of her wrists and putted his hand on her hip. The kiss was wonderful, both of them gave the best of each other, and there were sparks and fireworks. When they pulled away, he looked at her eyes and touched her cheek.

"Cece, do you want to stay the night?" He asked her. "Not in a dirty way...I just want to lay with you."

"Of course, Gunther.." She said and he started to stand up. "Wait." She said and he looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cece."

He picked her up and layed themselves on the bed. He kissed her one more time.

"Will you read the letters?"

"Later. I want to see letters from version 'Little Gunther'." She said, laughing. "By the way, where's my phone?"

"Here." He handed her. Just when she was about to take the phone, he putted it away. "My kiss first."

She laughed, then kissed him.

"Here." He handed her, but tricked her again, so they just stayed like that all night.


End file.
